


A Page Torn from a Broken Spine

by runicmagitek



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: Zelda finds solace in the library and a surprise visitor.





	A Page Torn from a Broken Spine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenoglossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoglossy/gifts).



Dust floated in pillars of light before retreating to shadows. The three-story windows were matched in height only by the oak bookshelves lining the stone walls. Worn tomes held texts carried down from the first Hylians upon discarding the skies as their home. Scholars debated whether the stories were fabricated myths or exaggerated recollections, but it fascinated Zelda all the same.

Fingertips traced each perfect bound spine. Green eyes skimmed the faded titles in search for one that piqued her interest. Somewhere in one of those pages had to be the secrets regarding the ancient technology puzzling everyone. Zelda grimaced; her father’s last lecture echoed in between her thoughts. Every book she devoured was another wasted opportunity. She needed to pursue her destiny, or so he claimed.

Her head hung with a defeated sigh. What was the point of life when it was spent living by another’s standards?

This destiny of hers had yet to stir within her heart. Until it did—if it ever would—Zelda prized what little time she had in the royal library.

She longed to spend the rest of her days lost in every book housed on those dusty shelves. What other purpose did the tomes serve than to bestow knowledge? Perhaps to please aesthetically from afar? Zelda rolled her eyes at the mere thought—better to be wise than to possess no thought at all.

She paused and smiled. _Ah, there it is._ With a particular book in her sights, she rose to her tiptoes and extended a hand. Muscles strained as she flailed and whimpered. Just out of reach. Even with jumping several times, Zelda was no closer to the book than when she started. No ladder or stepping stool in sight, either, much to her dismay. Perhaps an attendant could help, but alerting anyone to the fact she was there to begin with didn’t ease her already taut nerves. Zelda sighed and bunched her dress in her hands. _Maybe if I climbed the shelves_ _… yes, perhaps then I can—_

Warmth flooded her waist. Zelda fluttered her eyes and hitched her breath. She lifted from the floor and hovered effortlessly before the book in question.

“Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts on swiping this one.”

That rich chuckle paired with a distinct accent…. Her cheeks warmed to a soft pink as she peeked past her shoulder to find none other than the Gerudo Champion holding her up.

“U-Urbosa!” Zelda stared with ajar lips. “What are you doing here?”

Urbosa raised an eyebrow in reply, though it was that smirk which brought a pleasant chill along Zelda’s spine. “Have you forgotten that the Champions were called to meet at Hyrule Castle this evening?”

“Of course not, but uh—” She gazed at those firm hands holding her up by the curve of her waist as if she was a feather. “You’re _early_.”

“Figured it was the best use of my time.”

“For what?”

“To see _you_.” Urbosa winked. “Why else?”

Hopefully red didn’t flood her face at that revelation.

Urbosa cocked her head. “Well?”

“Beg your pardon?”

She motioned to the shelves with her chin. “Did you want that book or—”

“Oh!” Zelda swung to center, already forgetting which title she had spotted earlier. “Y-yes, of course. It was, um….” Her lips wordlessly formed the titles before settling on the book facing her point blank. “This one!” Zelda plucked it from the shelves and hugged it to her chest. “I appreciate your help, Urbosa. You’re always too kind.”

Urbosa chuckled and returned Zelda to the ground. “Anything for you.” Her eyes narrowed at the book in Zelda’s clutches. “What’s grabbed your attention this time?”

“Well,” Zelda drew out, smoothing a hand over the cover as she presented it to Urbosa, “it’s a history text documenting the evidence that the deserts of Hyrule used to be vast oceans.”

Urbosa’s eyes widened. “Fancy Hylians wrote books on this?”

“Well, this one in particular did. Some would argue that it’s all a myth suited as a bedtime story. Still, if someone researched the age in which water reigned in place of deserts, then perhaps there might be some clues pointing to ancient technology and the guardians and—” She furrowed her brow in Urbosa’s direction. “Do you find this all a joke?”

The laughter subsided and Urbosa dismissed Zelda’s accusation with a wave of her hand. “I’m simply amused by the fact that it’s a common legend told to Gerudo children while pretentious Hylians bicker about the history of a land that was never theirs.”

Zelda averted her gaze. “I… I didn’t know that. I apologize, I didn’t mean to come off as ignorant or—”

“There’s no need to fret!” Urbosa lifted her face with a single finger beneath her chin. “If anything, I’m curious to hear what’s in this book of yours. Maybe this scholar knows a thing or two. And besides.” She poked the tip of Zelda’s nose and smiled. “I’d never deprive you of a moment with your books.”

That much left Zelda beaming until her cheeks hurt.

“Would it be too much to ask if I may join you?”

Zelda gazed at Urbosa with nothing but awe. Who was she to deny such a request? Her only worry was that she’d bore Urbosa to death with dense academic prose. Urbosa trained as a warrior while Zelda escaped in her books. Perhaps if her father didn’t confine her to such outlandish ideals, maybe she could explore more than a library. But to travel the world with nothing but her wits… she could only dream of that life. How was she to defend herself when her only experience with combat involved sneaking into the armory to practice solo. Perhaps she could hire a certain lady as her bodyguard. Though each day spent beside the Gerudo Champion, Zelda respected more than Urbosa’s combat prowess; she admired her for _her_.

And her relentless teasing. Zelda recalled those moments weeks after Urbosa left, despite her initial flustering.

She chewed her lip and fidgeted in place before forming a coherent thought. “I’d love that.”

While Zelda led the way to a reading table, Urbosa scouted an alcove beneath one of the massive windows. She paused and smiled as Urbosa swiped pillows from stray chairs to pile at the base. With the makeshift sitting area complete, she beckoned for Zelda to join her. Not a drop of hesitation rippled through Zelda; she pivoted and approached Urbosa like a moth to a flame.

Urbosa reclined in the plush pillows and patted her lap. Zelda stifled the need to squeal before she descended into the available space. Muscles weren’t soft, but it was the warmth which Zelda savored. Strong arms embraced and secured her like a blanket. Patches of exposed skin met with fine silks. With an exhale, Zelda sunk into Urbosa and smiled.

“Comfortable?” Urbosa purred.

Zelda hummed until the vibrations drifted down to her toes. “Very much so.”

She cracked open the book to the first chapter. Her eyes flitted from left to right, absorbing the printed words.

“What, you’re not going to read to me?”

Zelda blinked and craned her head back to catch Urbosa’s exaggerated pout. “D-did you _want_ me to read to you?”

“But of course. Wouldn’t want to put that lovely voice of yours to waste.”

Again she chewed her lip while her face seared. Returning her attention to the book, Zelda drew in a breath and read the opening lines.

Her voice faltered during the first paragraph, though relaxed with each page turned. Urbosa perched her chin on Zelda’s shoulder with wide eyes. Sometimes she scoffed and poked the book when a description displeased her. Zelda reveled in Urbosa’s annoyed tangents, gleaning more information passed down by word of mouth amongst the Gerudos than an entire library stuffed with proclaimed knowledge. They traded stories, compared similarities in their traditions, and shared dreams otherwise left unspoken.

The sun sank to the horizon, casting the library in brilliant, fiery hues. The textbook nestled upon nearby pillows, abandoned and forgotten. In time, an attendant would scout the area for Zelda to drag her to her father. There were matters to discuss with the Champions that evening, after all. Until then, she basked in the woman who treated her no different due to her royal standing. With Urbosa, she wasn’t a princess or a pawn for fate to toy with—she was simply Zelda and that was enough.


End file.
